User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus
-- LordTBT Talk! 19:14, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome! I'm Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend! If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. Please read my fan fiction, blog posts, and essays. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. I hope we become great friends. I hope you enjoy it here ! Bye! Your New Friend, --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to the Wiki! I'm Wild Doogy Plumm. Your writing a fan fic about Redwall? I'm shocked!! JK JK! Maybe on your User page you can put what Redwall books you have read. I hope you have a great time on here! once again Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Re: Your Sig Hi again! If you want help with your sig then ask either Sambrook, or Long Patrol Girl. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Welcome! Welcome, Mago! Enjoy the wiki!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sig Troubles I think I can help. Go here: and click on a customized signature. Copy-paste this: [[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] It will look like this. You can edit it, too. :) [[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] Hope this works! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:09, 18 August 2009 (UTC) What's up! Hey, you Jolly Octopus, good to have a new species 'round here, doncha know! Despite my curious speech, chap, I'm an evil black rat with a bone-handled scimitar. So this is the real text: 'Greetings, mortal. If you ever wish to come into my lair, do not disturb or break anything. You will die if that happens.' But, seeing as my Dark Side is asleep, you'll have to live for now. Please read all my fan fics and comment on them {there's a second page}! Ta-ta! *vanishes in a burst of gunpowder* Umrag the Destroyer 02:17, 18 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Welcome! He''lo, welcome to Mossflower country! If you want a pic just post a request on the set-apart bit here (me), or ask any other person who does picture here. The most popular are Long Patrol Girl, Fren and Sambrook (but he's not on quite so much anymore). Others are Bluestripethewild, Pinedance, Otterwarrior and Ferretmaiden. I've had knowledge of wikitext since Februrary, so send me a message here if you need any help!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:22, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Nice to meet you! I am a fellow guy/otter/artist. Welcome to Redwall wiki! If you want some stories to check out 'fanfics' as they are called here please read the 2 stories on my blog page worry, they're short rightnow. Thanks! P.S. Oh, and please comment on them too! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 15:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) *in a gostly voice* Come to D.A... And get free cookies awwwwwh bob come on i mean this place may be filled woth redwallers but i mean.. D.A is filled with more than that.. no thats not an induwndo.. I know I thought you were an octopus at first, so that's why I called you a new species. Umrag the Destroyer 20:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Greetings, newcomer! Just from your user page, I can tell I'm gonna like you. I'm Gaylesking, the grammar and spelling martinet, and when I first saw your sig on a talk page I just had to see what it was about. So far I think "The Jolly Octupus" is the best ship name I've heard so far! Stop by anytime to say hi, --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 16:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) He he, I like having lots 'o weapons! lol. I like your otter too, and his sword & shield! Do you do alot of art? --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 01:44, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to say...... that you make me laugh. I was laughing so hard when I read your user page, and (lol) my dad said "you know, crazy people laugh like that...." so, yeah, thanks for giving me something funny to read, I think I will love reading your fan fics, and I hope you have fun here with the rest of us goof balls! :D lol hope to get to know you better! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) MS Word 08 I use Word 2007, and it accepts 'vittles'. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hiya Mago! My name is Layla; Layla Goldeneyes. I'm a wildcat Princess, and I've been at Redwall Wikia for a couple of months. I hope you like it here! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to me!']] 22:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) whats left of it? wow.... okay...:D well, you made my day, too! LOL Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 01:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hahaha Thanks, matey! Yeah, hotroot soup is the stuff the put a shine in yer eye, eh, shipmate? How goes things on the open sea? Harr.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I see. Shall I board a ship an' 'elp yer fight corsairs? Trouble follows me everywhere, so we will 'ave ter fight sommat. Waddya say?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No, I was jus' playin'. But if it's ok with you, then sure! And mebbe I can fit you into ACQ somewhere ;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Could you draw Pinedance? You can have doing whatever, where ever, when ever, lol. Her description is on my user page under 'Just in case'. Hannon le, mellon-nin.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hahaha. Thanks.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) A hack dagger, erm, they're kinda hard to discribe, but I'll see how well I can do. It's a curved blade that goes along the outer arm from wrist to elbow. The hilt is solid metal with three spikes protruding from it. On the oppostie side is one small spike that is sorta like a continuation of the blade. It's an assassin's weapon. Also, File:Half Moon. JPG has a hack dagger in it. Hope that helps. Thanks again, matey.;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Layla is special in her own way! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Afraid? You should be...']] 21:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC)